The Unbearable Silence
by Giulia99
Summary: WARNING: ManfredxAsa slash Asa is sick of hiding his relationship with Manfred, he decides he's ready to come out to everyone. Manfred...not so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ BEFORE STORY):**  
**warning, Manfred/Asa please no bashing if ya dont like it dont read it!**  
-

My name is Giulia Bruno.  
I'm a student at Bloor's Academy.  
I'm different though, -Im invisible.  
-I see everything.  
-I notice everything.  
One odd thing i have noticed recently is Manfred Bloor's unusual recent quietness.  
Also, how much Dr Bloor was purposely avoiding any subject even semi-related to Manfred.  
Not since the stunt he and Asa pulled last week.

Not everyone saw it though...  
But i did.

Asa was sick of Manfred keeping their relationship a secret, from not only Dr Bloor, but** everyone**!  
So one day, in the middle of the hallway, Asa leaned over and kissed Manfred.  
This didn't go as greatly as Asa as planned.  
Manfred was angry, humiliated, and worst of all...guilty.  
He was guilty that he hadn't told anyone so really this was his fault...not Asa's.  
So there again, silence.  
Manfred not talking to Asa.  
Dr Bloor not talking to Manfred.  
Manfred not talking to anyone.

-  
to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Asa was really pushing it.  
The way he had been following closely behind Manfred all day.  
Manfred was bound to snap sooner or later. He was indeed trying to avoid Asa.

"What do you want?" Manfred whispered harsly, barely audible.  
"I need to talk to you." Asa said loudly grabbing Manfred by the arm.  
He pulled him into an empty unlocked classroom, turned on the lights and shut the door.  
"Stop it. Just stop!" Asa barked.  
"Stop what?" Manfred ask straining to sound innocent.  
"Ingoring me, avoiding me. Pretend you don't LOVE me!" Asa replied the words piling out of his mouth so quick.  
"I'm sorry. I can't handle this. People hate me enough!" Manfred said quickly dropping the innocent crap.

"I love you. No one needs to understand it. What do you care what they think?" Asa said calmly.

Asa smiled noticing what he had just done. He made Manfred blush. He made Manfred Bloor blush.  
"I-...I love you too Asa." Manfred stuttered staring at the ground, "It doesn't matter what anything thinks. I do want my father back though..." Manfred said quietly.  
"That just won't happen anytime soon. Give him time to get used to it." Asa said flattly.  
Manfred looked sadly at the ground. "They all laughed at us...Last week..in the hallway. It was humiliating. I'm just not ready."  
"Why not?" Asa snapped.  
Manfred was stayed silently and left the room with out a single word and soon gone in a sea of students scrambling to class before the second bell. 


	3. Chapter 3

Asa chased him down in the hallway.

"You said it yourself! If 'everyone already hates you' then what does this matter?" Asa snapped..loudly...very loudly.

The whole hallway grew disturbingly silent.

Asa instantly regretted what he had just done.

He glanced around to the students quietly trying to avoid this.

Then he looked back at Manfred expecting him to yell or throw a fit.  
Yet all he did was..nothing.  
He stood just staring at Asa with big shocked eyes and a look that meant only one thing...  
Manfred was totally and completely mortified.

Asa suddenly became just as quiet. He has definited screwed any chance he had to make up with him.  
It was over.  
Manfred turned and ran.  
Asa knew better than to chase after him.  
Especially if he was crying or something.  
Confronted him now would just be foolish.

Soon the noise in the hallway came back and he could hear a few whispered conversations as if not everyone had just seen that.

Asa couldn't understand why Manfred was being so stubborn. It's not like everyone didn't already know.  
You'd have to be pretty oblivious not to. Asa knew there were about a dozen students who would find it digusting but wouldn't dare cross either of them.  
Especially not after today.

But, Since when has Manfred cared what anyone thought. He never hid how odd he was before. What changed? 


	4. Chapter 4

Manfred was sitting alone in his room.  
He stared blankly in a mirror .  
'why does Asa like me?' he thought to himself.  
'he is the only one really. Maybe he's just blind or something...'  
He started to regret everything.  
They were both at fault.  
Manfred shouldn't be passing up his chance with Asa. He did love Asa.  
Manfred turned away from his reflection shamefully and looked out the window at the dark cool night.  
'I need him. He's all I've got.'  
-and with that his mind was made up. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Manfred woke up.  
He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.  
He wished today had taken longer to get here.  
Manfred forced himself out of bed and got dressed.

After taking a deep, painful breath he stepped out of his room in search for his father.  
"I need to talk to you." Manfred said standing in front of his dad trying to look as brave as possible.  
"not now." Dr Bloor sighed. "Yes now, right now." Manfred replied slightly timidly.  
Dr Bloor shot his son a dirty look before completely paying attention to him.  
"What do you want?" He growled.

" I love Asa. There's nothing you can do to change that. Please just try to except it." Manfred finally said. He started to regret it when he saw his father's angry expression.

"No. I know I can't change it. But you can." Dr Bloor so ignorantly declared.

"I can not!"  
"You can pretend! Start going out with Zelda or some one!"  
"no! Why would you even..." Manfred trailed off realizing there was no point in arguing with this man.

" I'm sorry..." Manfred whispered leaving. Not really knowing what he was apologizing for.

Time to search for Asa... 


	6. Chapter 6

Manfred found Asa in the library studying.  
He sat down next to him silently and just stared at the ground.  
"Hey." Asa said not bothering to look at him.  
"Hi." Manfred said.  
"I talked to my dad this morning."

"go on?" Asa said with a little more interest.  
" He wants me to go out with Zelda." Manfred replied. "Oh. Have fun with that." Asa smirked pretending not to care.  
"I didn't say I was going to..." Manfred mumbled.

Asa looked up slowly at Manfred with a big goofy grin.  
"go on?" he giggled.

"I love you Asa." Manfred said leaning over to kiss him.  
Not like last time, this kiss wasn't quick or panicked. It was sweet and full of love.

"I don't care what anyone thinks. I'm yours." Manfred smiled.

The End. 3 


End file.
